dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Caridin's Cross
} |name = Caridin's Cross |icon = Ico Cross.png |image = Caridin's Cross.png |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Deep Roads |location = Underground |exits = Ortan Thaig Deep Roads |inhabitants = Darkspawn, Deepstalkers, Brontos |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Caridin's Cross is a crossroads within the Deep Roads, named after the ancient Paragon, Caridin. Background Caridin's Cross was once the largest crossroads in the Deep Roads, connecting the city of Orzammar with many outlying thaigs. However it has been lost to the darkspawn and according to the Mines Commander no dwarf in centuries has managed to reach the Cross. It is now in a state of ruin, inhabited only by the darkspawn and deepstalkers. A deepstalker matriarch and deepstalker nests are located in the eastern portion of the map. A makeshift darkspawn fort is located south of the starting point (in the middle of the crossroads), with three ballistae manned by genlocks watching the roads. Charging the position without first removing the ballista crews can be dangerous. Fortunately the area is small enough that area-based spells can easily dislodge them. There are many road markers throughout Caridin's Cross. Quests Notes * The exits are all marked "Deep Roads" on , but they do not go to the same areas. The bottom one opens up Ortan Thaig on your travel map. On , the south exit is marked Ortan Thaig correctly. Characters * Hired Goons and Elven Mercenary: Two dwarves and an elven mage hired by either Lord Harrowmont or Prince Bhelen, unless you are publicly working for one and secretly working for the other, will be waiting for you at the start of the area. After a brief speech, they will attack. Enemies * Bronto (Brontos, Lieutenant) * Deepstalker (Deepstalkers, Critter) * Deepstalker leader (Deepstalkers, Normal) * Deepstalker matriarch (Deepstalkers, Boss) * Elven Mercenary (Elf, Normal, Mage) * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) (one of the emissaries will drop Topsider's Hilt yielding Codex entry: Topsider's Honor) * Genlock runner (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hired Goon (Dwarf, one Normal, one Lieutenant) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Hurlock emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Shriek (Darkspawn, Normal) * Ogre (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Ogre alpha (Darkspawn, Boss) * Revenant (Demon, Boss) (only when summoned using the Glass Phylactery) Containers Northwest * (Darkspawn, Normal) - locked * (Darkspawn, Normal) - locked * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * (Darkspawn, Normal) * (Darkspawn, Elite) - locked (50 XP) * (Darkspawn, Elite) - locked (50 XP) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) North-central passage * (Dwarven, Elite) - locked * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) Fort * (Dwarven, Normal) - near vials * (Special) - Totem * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) Deepstalker nest * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * (Dwarven, Boss) Southwest tunnel * (Darkspawn, Boss) - locked (60 XP) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * (Darkspawn, Boss) - see Drifter's Cache Notable items crossing the location]] , source: Drifter's Cache , source: , source: Drifter's Cache , source: Drifter's Cache , source: on the genlock emissary in south cave corridor of Caridin's Cross , source: Notable gifts for companions: , source: Codex entries , source: , source: Statue near southwest exit to Deep Roads , source: Glass Phylactery , source: , source: , source: The Shaper's Life , source: Drifter's Cache , source: Genlock emissary Special objects * Road Markers * 2 x Tripwires (40 XP and 50 XP) attached to exploding barrels. * 8 x Leghold Traps (40 XP) next to deepstalker cage, in the darkspawn fort, and on the bridge. * x3 Ballistae manned by genlocks. * A containing the essence of one of The Black Vials revenants. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Deep Roads locations